


When it is over

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 經歷八小時的戰鬥，戰事終於結束。身心俱疲的諾茵在離開駕駛艙後，與薩古斯互相對望的一瞬間...After eight hours of fighting, the war finally ended. This is a short scene about the exhausted Noin left the cockpit and looked each other with Zechs...** English version is available at the bottom **
Relationships: Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 4





	When it is over

飛翼零式攻陷了總統府，當總統府內的士兵揮舞著白旗，然後多魯基斯及陶拉斯收到總統府內的莉迪·安，所傳來的人質安全訊息，薩古斯和諾茵終於舒了口氣。

持續八小時的戰鬥無論在體能和意志上都十分消耗，當收到莉迪·安的訊息後，她通知了另外三名高達駕駛員，聽到迪奧和卡多魯的歡呼聲後，諾茵伏在座椅上嘆了口氣。

「終於...結束了。」

合上眼睛深深吸了口氣。突然的放鬆狀態，使她腦海一片空白。她只是覺得很口渴很肚餓，很疲憊，很想睡覺。

良久，她打開了駕駛艙，外面只有五度的冷風迎面撲來，她抖擻了一下，感受到在衣服裏的汗珠在這下冷風下凝結起來，她打了個冷顫，但仍勇敢地接受著寒冷的天氣。畢竟困在機艙太久，外面冰冷而新鮮的空氣實在太令人久違了。

她看到三位高達駕駛員向她揮手，迪奧誇張的吹了個口哨，她笑著向他們點頭。

她的視線看不到薩古斯。

冷風使她身體抖顫，但她仍敏捷地躍出駕駛艙。當她到達地面時，站在她不遠處的薩古斯剛好轉身與她對望。

她與他對視，有點茫然。在幾分鐘之前，他們仍一起作戰，至使她與他分別一年零兩天以來，所有綿綿情話都得拋諸腦後。當事情結束後，她反而不知道要對他說甚麼。

薩古斯凝視著她。良久，他向她釋出了一個溫柔而放鬆的笑容。

她眨了眨眼，深深吸口氣，冷空氣進入身體，她噴了個霧氣，並且，她用雙唇無聲地叫出了他的名字。對方向她點頭，也以唇語回應她。他輕聲吐出「諾茵」。

看到他的回應，她總算反應過來。冰冷的面部展現出久違的微笑，閉上眼用力搖一搖頭，再張開眼睛時，諾茵換上如釋重負後的興奮笑容，她用盡全身的氣力跑向薩古斯。

薩古斯先是訝異，但仍為迎面而來的女生張開雙手。當諾茵衝到他懷裡，因衝擊力而使他連同懷中的女生轉了一圈。他稍微用力的環抱著她的腰，保護她不至跌倒。嘛，諾茵的腰部很纖瘦，彷彿只要一用力就可以把她折斷。他珍惜的擁抱著她，把臉埋在她的肩上。

「辛苦妳了。」這次由他先開口。

她搖頭。

「這不是我想聽到的。」她拉著他的衣服，把臉深深埋進去。

他先是愕然，然後吐笑出來。他知道她在等待甚麼，那也是他一直收藏在心裡的說話。當事情結束後，他欠她一個交代。

他把臉稍微轉向她的耳朵，帶著磁性的聲音低聲在她耳邊說。

「我回來妳身邊了，永遠。」

** English version **

Gundam Wing Zero occupied the presidential palace finally. When the soldiers in the palace waved the white flags as well as Tallgeese and Tauras received the hostage safety message from Lady Une who was inside, Zechs and Noin finally breathed a sigh of relief.

The battle that lasted for eight hours was very exhausting in both physically and mentally. After receiving the message from Lady Une, Noin notified the other three Gundam pilots. After hearing the cheers of Duo and Quatre, Noin sighed in her seat.

"It is finally over."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The sudden relaxation made her mind go blank. She just felt very thirsty and hungry, very tired, and wanted to sleep.

After a long time, she opened the cabin and there was only a five Degree Celsius cold wind rushing towards her face. She shuddered and felt the sweater in her clothes condense under the cold air. She was freezing but still bravely accepting the cold weather. After all, she was staying in the cabin for too long and the cold and fresh air outside was too long to be missed.

She saw three Gundam pilots waving to her, Duo whistled exaggeratedly and she smiled and nodded to them.

Zechs could not be seen in her sight.

The cold wind made her body tremble, but she still leaped out of the driving cabin agilely. When she reached the ground, Zechs who was standing not far away, just turned around and looked at her.

She looked at him with a little dazed. A few minutes ago, they were still fighting together. Even she was separated from him for a year and two days, all the love words and feeling have to be put away. When the matter was over, she didn't know what to say to him.

Zechs stared at her. After a long time, he released a gentle and relaxed smile to her.

She blinked and took a deep breath. The cold air entered her body, she sprayed the mist, and she silently whispered his name with her lips. Zechs nodded towards her and responded with lips. He spit out "Noin" softly.

Seeing his response, she finally reacted. The freezing face showed a long-lost smile. She closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. When she opened her eyes again, Noin changed into a relieved smile, and she ran towards Zechs with all her strength.

Zechs was surprised at first, but still opened his arms for the oncoming girl. When Noin rushed into his arms, he turned around with the girl due to the impact. He hugged her waist a little harder to protect her from falling. Noin’s waist is very thin, as if he could break her when hugging too hard. He hugged her treasuredly and buried his face on her shoulders.

"Thanks for standing with me." This time he spoke first.

She shook her head.

"That's not what I want to hear." She pulled his clothes and buried her face deeply.

He was startled at first, then spit out a laugh. He knew what she was waiting for, and that was what he kept in his heart. When the matter was over, he owed her an explanation.

He turned his face to her ear slightly and whispered in her ear with a lower voice.

"I'm back to you, forever."


End file.
